Check-Mate Inator
This episode was confirmed in 'New Designs' infobox. Everybody will be brainwashed by Doofenshmirtz into using his new range of Flat-a-Platinators in Danville cave. Doofenshmirtz's friend Dr. Destrucción will make an appearance. The plot that is set at the moment is completely different to the original intended one. Players Team One King Doofenshmirtz Queen Vanessa Bishop Dr. Destrucción Bishop Norm Knight Phineas Knight Ferb Rook Candace Rook Lawrence Pawn Fireside Girls Team Two King Agent P Queen Agent C Bishop Pinky/Agent P Bishop Agent D Knight Major Monogram Knight Carl (Incognito) Rook Agent E Rook Agent W (Worm) Pawn Agent K (Cat) Pawn Agent K (Kangaroo) Pawns Agent F's (Three Koi fish) Pawn Agent M (Monkey) Pawn Agent M (Mouse) Pawn Agent H (Herman the Hedge Hog) Act One Phineas, Ferb and Candace are watching TV. TV Announcer: Come down to Danville Cave today! It has bats, bats, bats, baseball bats and bats! (Bats are not available on Tuesdays and Wednesdays) Candace: A cave,'' real exciting.'' Phineas: I think it would be fun. Lawrence pokes his head round the corner. Lawrence: A cave, how fascinating! TV Announcer: Book now and save 10% off you saving! (Only open on Tuesdays and Wednesdays) Lawrence: Oohoohoo! Honey, did you know that there opening a new cave in Danville? Linda: How interesting, we should all go. Candace:'' Ferb, I know what were going to do today, lets build a stupid drill so we can explore the cave and find its hidden secrets and get totally busted!'' Phineas: Great idea, Candace. Candace: Ugh. Lawrence: I'm sure Perry will love it! Hey, where's Perry? Perry is seen in the backyard knocking on the side of the house. The door opens and he goes down in the lift. He then walks to his chair. Major Monogram: Thank goodness you're here Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has bought a... (Bites Nails) PICKAXE! Perry looks annoyed. Major Monogram: Remember the time with the hoop? He was evil then! Perry comes back out the elevator. Lawrence: Oh there you are Perry! Perry is seen without his hat on outside the side of the house. Lawrence: Come along then. Lawrence picks Perry up and walks away. Everyone is seen in the car and they start to drive off. Perry sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz out the window on his motorbike with Vanessa and a man under a cloak. The next scene shows everyone getting out of the car at the cave car park. Linda: OK, remember where we're parked. Camera zooms out and they are the only ones there except Doofenshmirtz and a Fireside bus. Perry sees the motorbike parked in the bike slots. Phineas: Hi Isabella, what'ch you doing? Here? Isabella: I'm on a Fireside Girls field trip. Phineas: Great! Could you help us put together a drill to explore the cave? Isabella: OK. An ice cream truck pulls up beside the Flynn Fletcher car. Major Monogram: Agent P, over here! Perry dives in the front seat. Major Monogram: Sorry, but the situation was too dangerous. We tracked Doof to this point and need to stop him! I brought along all the other Agents to help! Perry roles his eyes. Act Two Phineas: All right team, lets start building! Building montage starts: *The Fireside girls take the front of their bus off. *Ferb makes the drill by melding it under a giant ice cream cone. *Phineas and Isabella lift the front of the bus back on which has now got a giant hole in it. *Ferb attaches the drill into the hole with a helicopter. *Phineas puts a side panel on a remote and the montage ends. Phineas: Now lets explore this cave. Ferb pushes a button on the remote and the bus drives straight into the wall of the cave. -Doofenshmirtzs Already in the Cave!- The O.W.C.A. team bursts in the side of the cave. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus, how unexpected of you, and by unexpected I mean completely expected. Ah, Monobrow, how expected of you, and by expected I mean completely unexpected. Ah, Agent C, how expect-, well you get the idea. First let me introduce my friend, Dr. Destrucción. Dr. Destrucción: Hello. Doofenshmirtz: Behold, the Check-Mate Inators! My scheme started when we were talking about our hobbies. I told him about you and the one time I nearly beat you with the Flat-a-Platinator, and he likes to play chess when he's not attacking people. He then said that if we built chess Flat-a-Platinators, we could study how to win at chess, an everyone who faced us would have to do it chess-style, so we always won and would take over the entire Tri-State Area! And maybe the world, but probably not. All we need is people to brainwash to use my machines. Which will be you! Phineas and Ferb's drill is flashing with a red light. Phineas: The drills caught on something! Everybody screams as they get flung through the ceiling of Doofenshmirtz's chamber and into the Check-Mate Inators. Doofenshmirtz: Huh... Oh, I'll just use them instead, whatever. Act Three After buying the cave tickets, Linda: I'll catch up with you. Lawrence: OK! Let's see. This must be the entrance. Come on Candace. Candace: Ugh. Lawrence: It's kinda slippy-AAGH! Lawrence and Candace slide down the tunnel Phineas and Ferb made. Doofenshmirtz: I still need two more players. Lawrence and Candace fall into the remaining Check-Mate Inators. Doofenshmirtz: Cool! Now, A.-OO.C.A., or O.W.C.A., tremble before me! Uh, us! I'm sorry I usually work alone. Dr. Destrucción: That's all right. Major Monogram: Quick Agents, to the spare black Inators. Doofenshmirtz: At least we're white so we get to go first! Girl in front of me, move up one space! Two long arms unfold from the sides of the Check-Mate Inator and lift it forwards. Monogram: Agent H, move up two spaces! Doofenshmirtz: Dr. Destrucción, move in front of me. Dr. Destrucción: My pleasure. Major Monogram: Carl, go behind Agent H. Carl: Waah! Major Monogram: I know your a kid, but really Carl, really? Doofenshmirtz: Dr., take out Herman the Hedge Hog. The arms from Dr. Destrucción's Check-Mate Inator reach out and crush Agent H's pawn. Major Monogram: It's payback! Agent W, move forward. Doofenshmirtz: Move towards the king, Dr. Destrucción. Major Monogram: Carl, take out Doof's English friend. Dr. Destrucción starts to smile. Doofenshmirtz: Were dead. Carl's Inator starts to move forwards. Major Monogram: Come on Carl, you can't even put coordinates in? Doofenshmirtz: Take out King Perry! Just before Dr. Destrucción moves, Perry jumps through his chess head and into Doofenshmirtz's chess head. Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Beep! Beep! Doofenshmirtz: Wait, was that the self destruct button? Act Four Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Check-Mate Inator explodes taking all the O.W.C.A. and himself with it. Phineas: Were are we? Ferb: And who's that? Dr. Destrucción is seen kneeling beside a broken down Check-Mate Inator. He then gets up. Dr. Destrucción: My name is Dr. Destrucción and I will destroy you all. Huh, Doofenshmirtz can be so stupid, and If I go down, his team is going down with me. His stupid team. Phineas: We are not stupid. Anyway, we have to go. Beeping sounds aren't usually good. Dr. Destrucción: You are not going any wear. Phineas: Guys, I know who were gonna fight today! Dr. Destrucción: Oh, suddenly confident, are we? Well let me tell you that- A rumbling sound is heard. Dr. Destrucción: Oh, I will get my revenge on you lot. Candace: Calm down, Mister. Machine Voice: Explosion triggered. The lair explodes and everybody, who are now all burnt, lands behind Linda in the line to get in. Linda: Oh, you waited for me. Candace: Well we did find something to do-(Faints) Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Specials